


Envelope

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid gets Gideon's letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envelope

Prompt: Envelope  
Fandom: Crimnal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon  
Pairings: None  
Summary: When Reid gets Gideon's letter.

It was a plain brown manila envelope, the same kind that often contained case files and other papers related to the job. There was nothing special about it at all. Spencer wouldn't have even thought twice about it, except that it was addressed to him, by first name only. That alone had given him an ominous sense of foreboding. His name was written clearly in the black ink of Gideon's favorite pen. A simple envelope, sitting on the desk at Gideon's hideaway, addressed to his protegee the doorway to a wreaking ball about to slam into a young man's world and completely turn it upside down.


End file.
